


【双Leo-奥利奥】草莓，或我？

by Oreo4real



Category: 3066, oreo - Fandom, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo4real/pseuds/Oreo4real
Summary: “你是喜欢我的味道，还是草莓的味道？”一场由草莓开始，由草莓结束的性爱。
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 3





	【双Leo-奥利奥】草莓，或我？

一颗水灵灵的草莓，猛然塞进了嘴里，在罗云熙齿间爆开。  
9又3/4的甜的冰爽，再加1/4的酸的拉扯，是十分完美的滋味。  
“嗯……”  
罗云熙大口嚼着他最爱的水果，嘴里发出轻快的哼声。清香的果汁顺着吴磊灵活的手指滴滴答答地淋满了云熙的前胸后背。  
吴磊像大白兔奶糖外面那层黏人又透明的糖衣纸一样，用岔开的修长双腿从背后盘住罗云熙的腰和腿，把娇小的云熙严丝合缝地环抱在自个儿怀里。他中间那活儿，正顶戳戳地歪扭着柱在罗云熙的脊梁骨上，让脸蛋儿红红的罗云熙误以为自己是童话里脆弱的豌豆王子。  
就他身底下那硕大的家伙事儿，罗云熙怀疑身下就算垫上77层羽绒被，也依然会觉得硌得慌。  
蜜糖草莓果汁四溢横流在吴磊的手心手背上，罗云熙“咔哧”一口，就咬住了往他嘴里送草莓的那根食指。  
“啊，别咬……” 吴磊咯咯笑着，却把手指往里送得更深了一些。罗云熙的嘴里乾坤，让吴磊的手指变成小鱼游弋在他舌头搅动的狂浪花里，任他吮吸拨弄。而手指的神经连着下体，齐齐奔涌举起。  
“我跟草莓，谁更好吃？” 吴磊一边问，一边抽出手指，又摸过来了一个新的草莓，鲜红白嫩籽粒饱满，冰凉诱人地滚在云熙的腮上，逗着顽皮贪吃的云熙。  
“废话，当然是草莓了……” 罗云熙宠爱地抚摸着吴磊的长腿，他毛绒绒的黑脑袋，正在吴磊的胸口蹭来蹭去。他们当中那烫死人命的蠢大东西，让吴磊每一次呼吸，都随着身下的肿胀之物，越发粗重起来。草莓也解不了渴了。  
“不信，草莓哪有我好吃？”  
吴磊停止了手里的滚动，把草莓含在自己的嘴里，露了一半出来。  
罗云熙微微向后侧头看见，不屑一顾，用手指轻轻从吴磊嘴边摘了下来，说：“真是天底下怪事，草莓怎么会从一个大男孩嘴里长出来了。”  
吴磊见云熙不来上钩，不仅不配合他用嘴去咬，反而拿走了他嘴里的草莓，调情计划失败，一时情焦其躁，欲火攻心，顺势就拽住了云熙的手腕，反转腾挪，把他整个人，都埋在了自己身下。  
罗云熙被吴磊压得动弹不得，他的那杆枪在自己的小腹上暗中摩擦，而那颗草莓却还死死捏在云熙的手里。  
“草莓还我……” 吴磊说。  
“来拿，就在我手里。” 罗云熙佯装攥紧拳头，吴磊也没有真地想去抢，可就是掰不开他的手指。  
“小心…烂掉。”吴磊俯身用嘴唇衔住云熙脖子侧边那根跳起来的筋，使劲嘬吸着他脖窝里最敏感的存在。  
“别、别吸那里，会…留下痕迹的。” 想到后果，罗云熙开始拼命求饶。吴磊想要种他草莓的地方，正是在云熙身上按下了通往天堂的密码锁。  
云熙魂不守舍地松了手，草莓又跑进了吴磊的手里。  
接着，他把罗云熙整个人儿轻轻前后一翻，他那本来就轻薄无比的睡裤，就被生生褪了下来。云熙白嫩翘滑的臀乍然出现，那勾魂的柔白暖光，弹润如牛乳果冻的模样，让他格外难以自持。可吴磊顶着龟头上涨烈的难受，硬要耐心去慢慢品尝这两瓣绝世美臀。  
吴磊把云熙肥圆如棉的屁股蛋儿分开，舌头尖就径直探进了他的粉穴当中，湿润的唾液顿时浸润了穴内穴外，口水在粉穴周围咕嘟咕嘟地冒起淫靡的气泡。  
“唔……！” 云熙体会到吴磊在他后庭处不断舔舐啮咬的乐趣，那里丰富绵密的温热触感，像藤蔓一样缠绕在穴口周围里外，狂热又激昂地生长，像是在回报他刚才顽皮咬着磊磊手指的快乐。  
吴磊心满意足地看着云熙在他嘴下只剩下了气喘的呻吟，还有那花苞一样娇嫩的肉穴随着呼吸的律动一开一合，它上面沾满了的大片晶莹的唾液，都像是肆意分叉的树枝，枝繁叶茂地沿着他的粉穴蔓延，遍布到弧线醉人的屁股山峰顶端，还有吴磊牙齿扫荡后浅红色的凹痕，是熟桃的香色。  
“这还不够。” 吴磊伸出舌头舔着下嘴唇，揪下自己撑了老半天帐篷的裤衩，“pia”一声，他的梆硬鸡儿就紧紧弹贴到了腹肌上。  
吴磊渴望在进入云熙之前，一定要先把对方先揉捏成一堆软瘫的发酵面团不可。云熙可真是太有趣了。  
“云熙，你可真美味。” 吴磊终于想起了他手里还拿着一颗草莓。  
他把草莓捏碎挤烂，让新鲜的草莓汁顺着云熙纤细性感的腰窝和高耸弧圆的股沟流下去，然后伸进淌满水果汁的手指，反复地轻挑，缓慢地抽插。  
“噗呲”、“噗呲”……一声又一声，吴磊每深入一毫米的手指，被云熙像有倒勾子一样地贪婪吸住。吴磊每挑动一下，云熙的脸色就越来越淫荡。最后，吴磊索性把手里那些稀烂柔软的草莓果肉，都统统推进了云熙的穴内。  
“别，那里不行……” 云熙脸色愈发潮红，感受着草莓汁液和果肉那异样的软凉和润滑感，穴口却痛快地颤抖着，将吴磊送进来的草莓全部吞纳于其中。  
“云熙，你这样子，真是色到没边了。”  
吴磊挑唇一笑，他趴下去，突然朝着云熙的屁股猛拍了一个巴掌，而那些草莓汁和果肉，就应声而发，骨碌碌地全被挤了出来。  
磊磊用手掌拖住那些依然干净清澈无比的草莓汁，和那些被穴口捻好了的红草莓的细腻肉泥，眼睛里冒出兴奋的红光。  
“很好……” 吴磊拿草莓做的前戏，已经让云熙的欲望值被高扬到了阈值顶点。  
“磊磊，你…你这个坏蛋，别糟蹋草莓了。快点，快进来！”  
罗云熙回过头来看着吴磊。  
“不急，让我尝尝。 ” 吴磊的话音刚落，罗云熙刚想要制止可已经晚了。  
小伙子当真是爱自己爱到了疯魔的地步，就连被他用肉体加工的草莓，都一把捧着，眉头皱也不皱，仰头就全吞进了肚子里。  
就在罗云熙感动和震撼之余，吴磊的手又从耳后摸了过来，“云熙，你也尝尝。” 吴磊的手指尖里，满是草莓汁的甜美香气。云熙飞快地吮干净了吴磊的手心手背，满眼都是绽开的迷醉。  
“快来……” 小罗云熙早已经在床单上滴下了几滴饥渴的前列腺液。  
吴磊的手臂够长，他一把抓住小罗云熙，“嗯……啊……” 吴磊下手反向撸动着，咬上罗云熙的耳廓，又问：“如果能坚持住，我就口你哦……”  
“我不管你口不口地，只要你现在进来！” 罗云熙继续颤声说，“我不信你更能比我忍得了。”  
“你的命根子都在我手里，还管得了我什么时候进去么？”吴磊贴着罗云熙的耳朵吹气，牙尖咬着如蜜蜂蜇人，说：“反正早晚你都会被我艹到，不然对不起你之前辛辛苦苦把自己洗得干净的费心费力。”  
罗云熙在吴磊暖又有力的掌纹里滑来滑去。罗云熙双膝跪在床上，而磊磊就紧紧贴在他身后，用自己的双手交替地上上下下，不停地前后冲着，充当着罗云熙的快乐手环。磊磊时不时地用一只手横揽住罗云熙的催人命的小蛮腰或肩膀，另一只手则时刻跟随着云熙的反应，让他想要絮叨废话的机会都不给。罗云熙向后靠在磊磊身上，前面是硫磺辣手炮膛着火的感觉，屁股缝里还夹蹭着吴磊那根磨人又发烫的粗大牛子。罗云熙只能张着嘴，嗓子里也只能发出混乱不堪的娇喘声。磊磊的大手密实不透风地包裹着他，携带着他，不停朝向天上发射的感觉，让他窝心又淫乱。  
“…啊…” 云熙死死地反手扣着磊磊的脑袋，侧头跟他长时间地法式湿吻，窒息地把他按住，舌头相互舔舐，一起推演着身下火箭即将发射的初速度。  
磊磊特别喜欢看云熙激动时粉红盈亮的眼尾，还有他嘴巴因为情欲而娇声叫喊的样子。  
他叫得越好听，磊磊就越卖力。  
云熙体质超级敏感，哪怕不用加润滑剂，也可以分泌出大量的爱液。吴磊只需要手心盘住蘑菇的伞盖转上几圈，罗云熙就立刻从马眼口冒出了透明滋润的爱液，吴磊就顺着涂满了整个罗云熙的玉器。  
“舒服么？” 吴磊抬起啜饮云熙的脸，得意地问。  
“没射，口我……” 云熙整根小手臂都攀着吴磊的头，他眯起眼睛，用舌尖亲着他的唇角。  
吴磊清浅一笑，爬了过去来到云熙的身前，扔远了枕头趴在了他早已横着分开的胯下，嘴正好将玉柱送进嘴里。  
磊磊把他的脚趾头蹬在床头的真皮垫子上，把云熙的玉柱全部吞下，淹在喉咙深处。  
“好棒。” 云熙轻声地叫，感觉自己几乎被整条吞进，浑身一抖，忍不住闭眼后仰，同时往磊磊的喉咙深处，更深地怼了进去。  
吴磊柔软滑润的口腔和来自喉咙深处喘息的蠕动，紧致温润地扣住整根阴茎，让云熙顿时魂销骨软。  
吴磊轻托起罗云熙两侧的大腿，主动抬起脑袋，一进一出地前后伸缩，吸来舔去，在唇舌口腔之间尽情套弄。硬挺的小罗云熙怼得吴磊的眼泪都飙了出来，可他却无比享受。  
吴磊一会儿捏着云熙的下面滚圆漂亮的两颗粉色蛋蛋，一会用手扶着玉茎下端再用舌头玩刷油漆柱子，一会儿直接横过来，像啃玉米一样的吸吮汤汁。  
而磊磊下身的欲火暂时就只能靠着摩擦身体的床单解决。可他的浑圆多肉的大白屁股，就在罗云熙的眼前明晃晃地，他不由地弯身下去顺着吴磊光滑的脊背一路摸了下去，狠狠地揉搓了几下吴磊正在不安浮动的屁股。  
“嗯……” 深进狂出的吴磊从喉咙深处焦躁地哼了一声，猛地从玉柱上拉出了黏稠的液体丝，那是吴磊的口腔和喉咙受巨物刺激后剧烈分泌的口水，跟云熙到处外溢的爱液都混合在了一起。  
趁着手握鸡儿呼哧喘口气的空档，磊磊向后薅了一下往前倾泻的额前的头发，带着水汪汪的泪眼斜眼望着在他头上高高俯视下来的罗云熙。  
天杀的，哪怕他用两个鼻孔瞪人，在吴磊面前，也帅得天晕地转一塌糊涂，360度毫无死角。  
“云熙，我都想叫您，大王陛下了。” 罗云熙冷酷又柔情万种的样子，看上去真要人命。  
“那待会儿就好好服侍我，弟弟。” 罗云熙很快就揉乱了吴磊刚薅过的头发，吴磊大力吸过两颗蛋蛋以后，罗云熙意犹未尽地顶了他的嘴几下，才拖着曳满银丝的玉柱抽了出来。  
“陛下，您可是把半条命都交给我了。” 吴磊挺身抬起闷在床单上良久的硕大阳物，一对俊眼笑弯弯地魅惑。同为演员，他很愿意陪着罗云熙角色扮演念台词取乐。  
罗云熙笑着看吴磊把自己一把摁倒在超长而宽大的白羽绒枕上，“爱卿，我的头都被来回翻晕了，你可要小心哦。”  
“好，我无比尊贵的陛下。”  
出乎罗云熙意料的是，吴磊并没有插入，他只是甩着阳物坏笑着虚晃一枪，就坐在了罗云熙躺平的胸膛上。  
“你……？”  
“陛下，轮到你了……” 吴磊把透着紫红色还反着亮光的阳具，顶在了罗云熙刹那错愕的嘴边。  
“哼！” 罗云熙朝着自己的方向，抬起双手狠推着吴磊跪坐在他肩膀和胸膛上的两瓣屁股，就迫不及待刁进了嘴里。  
吴磊深深地吸了一口气，发出了愉悦的呻吟声。  
密密扎扎的点头和拉伸，再加上唇舌的拉扯牵引和口腔内壁的弹性按摩，罗云熙那无比灵活的天鹅颈，与此时发挥了不可言喻的妙用。  
吴磊真喜欢看罗云熙鲜红的嘴为他大张开，在他身下永远都合不上的样子，那真的是让人血脉偾张。  
随着罗云熙高频率且深入的吞吞吐吐，小吴磊的条条粗细不一的血管在粗大的紫茎上爆出，如老树林里盘龙错节的乱根那样嚣张生长。  
罗云熙的头前后上下晃动得有些累了，吴磊就默契而动作轻柔地向着云熙的嘴里冲，直到蛋蛋已经触到了云熙的下嘴唇才停止。  
有那么几次，吴磊的阳具从云熙的嘴里不慎滑了出来，长长的小吴磊就那么蹭在罗云熙过分小巧且五官立体分明的脸上，忽然戳到鼻孔里，或者斜着飞到鬓角处，罗云熙都被他逗笑了。  
“磊磊，你的大几把别在我脸上画圈了。”  
“我控制不了嘛，辛苦哥哥再含一下……”  
“看来，还是免不了弄头晕。” 云熙像做仰卧起坐一样地抬起头。  
磊磊眼疾手快地拽来一个靠垫，放在云熙头下，让他的肩颈处舒服一些，自己也会分散一些将上半身都压在他肩膀和胸膛上的重量和压力。  
罗云熙伸出舌头，随着疯狂吞咽的动作席卷着一路经过的血管，吴磊看着云熙的嘴唇也渐渐变成跟他一样充满血的梅紫红色，一只手还不忘了不停地捉抚着云熙那直立起来的欲望。  
龟头冠带的地方，云熙用柔软摊开的粉红舌面，忘情地舔吸着，“磊磊大宝贝，你真好吃……”  
云熙那种带着水波汲取阳物精华的啧啧声，双唇随意开合，或含或嘬，或捏或握，揉撸一会儿再把蛋蛋拽进嘴里，听起来让人浑身瘙痒。  
云熙的两只眼睛如井底里闪烁的幽水，醉醉痴痴地看着吴磊，调笑地说：“磊磊，扯蛋时间结束了。”  
说那句话时，云熙正用舌尖替他一下一下地湿润着睾丸的外皮。  
吴磊二话不说地从云熙肩头起身，就分开了云熙的腿，轻松地咧开到大腿根处，把自己的枪对准红心，因为之前喂草莓汁和果肉泥的前戏过于充分，因此他只花了五秒钟就顺滑地纵了进去。  
“啊…，嗯……啊，宝贝进来了。” 罗云熙终于发出了期待已久的哼声，屁股不由地抬高了，潜意识地使劲夹紧了吴磊。  
吴磊感觉自己身下像是被送进了一个有着无限纵深，不断往里掉入的玫瑰花道，尽头是温暖至极的归宿，紧绷捆锁中有朝着周身荡漾辐射开来的舒爽。  
云熙直肠里的细腻褶皱，一层层波浪一样在不停前后蠕动着，紧紧地贴合并裹住吴磊的阳具。  
“磊磊，抓紧我的手臂。拉我起来，我要在空中艹你……” 云熙艳色无边的脸颊让他的要求无法拒绝。  
吴磊交缠拽住云熙的手臂，跪在床上，仰躺着云熙则把自己的腰肢处挺直了，几乎和臀部连成一道直线。云熙屈膝，用小腿把自己立起来，跟腰臀成直角。而他支起的穴口的高度，正好跟在床上跪膝着插入着自己的磊磊平齐。  
“云熙，你这样腰会很累的。”   
“别让你小瞧了我这个练跳舞的，你都不知道学舞蹈的时候，这个动作我可以坚持多久。”  
云熙的身前风光，就一马平川地展现在吴磊的眼前，当然，最瞩目最性感的，就是他因兴奋而贴到了肚脐眼儿上的漂亮粉屌。  
吴磊也像个舞蹈演员一样，一边一个抓住云熙的手臂，腰腹处就开始不可自控地凶猛撞击了起来。  
“磊磊，你是在……打奶油泡儿呢，使……劲儿！” 云熙断断续续地从牙缝里言不由衷地说着。  
磊磊自认为已经很生猛了，是怕伤到云熙，可他竟然还会摆出一副欲求不满的模样。  
这种挺腰抬臀的悬空姿势，也就舞蹈专业的人能坚持住，还能乐得其中，正常人的屁股坚持不了几秒，早就吃不住劲落到床垫上了。  
这个姿势，有个极大的好处，类似练习提臀，就是能天然地收紧后穴，给攻方的磊磊最好最紧致的体验，而且云熙也会有很多自由发挥的余地，也会觉得更爽。  
“啊……噢……”云熙的鸡儿随着磊磊大大加重的力度和频率微微晃荡，吴磊每次顶到对方的爽点，云熙的玉茎就会跟着欢快地起跳一下。  
云熙在吴磊面前就是一个缓缓倾泻而下的白玉斜坡，他的身体颤动的时候，吴磊就感觉自己的阳物最终还是等待着被榨干全部倒流进对方的身体里。  
小罗云熙马眼处涌出的前列腺液被疯狂地甩了出来，有一滴甚至甩到了磊磊的手臂上。  
“出了好多水儿。” 吴磊腾出一只手抚着云熙的小腹，随手抹了几滴玉柱上的滴出液体，光泽鲜亮，全部抹在了自己的鼻子和嘴上，呼吸的时候那肉腥逼人的气味，真是绝佳的催情剂。  
罗云熙完全不用刻意在空中撑起身体，磊磊的动作，已经足够让他原地起飞1万次。  
他无视地心引力的水蛇腰身，随心所欲地前后扭动，把小吴磊全部没进体内，深深浅浅地进进出出，随着吴磊的动作进行逆向操作——当吴磊冲撞过来的时候，他就用力向深处夹入跟他耦合；当吴磊拉远而去的时候，他就用放松肌肉粘粘地吐出鲜艳的小吴磊。  
搭配上云熙赫然在目的鲜红玉茎，一切都让吴磊半翻着白眼前仰后合地粗喘着，交感神经在体内开闪电大party，令他快要兴奋地晕厥过去。这魅魔一样的尤物，不能让人停下赠予他特殊厚爱。  
与其说是吴磊在攻，还不如说是罗云熙在艹吴磊。  
吴磊稍稍累了的时候，云熙就陶醉地卡在上面三磨一咬地跳着舞，就连小腹前扁平如镜面光滑的肚皮都有了微微的鼓动。  
云熙肆意晃动起伏的大腿根和私密处，红粉无边，美色撩人，铺开的是吴磊通往天堂的道路。  
云熙的头陷在绵软的枕头里，黑而柔顺短发散开，发丝凌乱之中，是他白雪公主一样的肌肤和草莓一般娇美的红唇。  
做着做着，两个人都一起越来越低，直到云熙的屁股落床，吴磊也贴床单跪着一字马，继续朝着云熙高歌猛进，火力全开。  
罗云熙撒开吴磊的手，揪起床单，双腿在吴磊腰后交叉缠住，双脚抵在他的云上，将他往自己的穴口处推进，贴合得更近了。  
“磊磊，你脚麻了没？”  
云熙一边嗯嗯哼哼地，一边问。  
“早麻了。” 吴磊也笑，说完阳物依然放在云熙体内，就向猛前扑了过去，抚住云熙的脸，两个人用嘴唇打架，痴缠地吸咬着对方的上下唇瓣。  
云熙撸着玉茎让出床上的位置，还加垫了一个枕头，让吴磊躺在了自己身下，他则熟练地扶着磊磊的肩膀，对着吴磊红彤彤的阳物就坐了下去。  
床头的复古真皮装饰边框上面有一个个内馅的圆孔，圆孔周围是弧度鼓起来的伞状，看上去线条像极了人体的某些曲线。  
吴磊的阳具很长，所以骑乘的姿势下，云熙只用卯住小吴磊的头部，来回浸入就足够两人爽翻了。所以他半蹲半坐，一手扶着真皮边框，一手抚着吴磊的胸膛。这回吴磊可以舒展刚才麻掉的双腿，一边向上向内猛干罗云熙。  
云熙的腰和屁股向后翘出一种极情色好看的窈窕弧度，比床头的真皮装饰鼓起的圆弧厉害多了。  
吴磊看着云熙的玉柱在自己眼前甩来甩去，转着圈，真是喜欢，不由地抬起屁股向他抽动的力道和动作就更狠了，这样罗云熙的屌甩起来的幅度就更加夸张更好看，玉茎转起圈来，就会因速度过快而糊影。  
罗云熙还是爽地加大了坐下去的深入程度，口水都在低头跟吴磊接吻的时候拉丝出来好长一条，搞湿了磊磊的下巴。  
“爽透了……” 云熙感觉到吴磊在云熙体内鞭策抽动超前猛进的时候，顺便抓住了晃来晃去的玉柱，还又为他口了龟头。  
于是，罗云熙的玉茎柱头，就一下儿一下儿有节奏地伸进了吴磊的嘴里，前进有他的嘴，后退有他的阳物，前后夹击，云熙获得了双重享受。  
他用手指扣着墙上真皮垫子的边框，脸上红涨的霞色，嘴里倒腾着缠绵迂回的气息，只能软弱无力地把头靠在床头那真皮垫子上，任下体被吴磊前后地作弄把玩。  
吴磊拱起自己的腰背，狠狠地抽插着罗云熙，还手嘴并用，把罗云熙的魂都操到九天之上，有种接近神志昏迷之前的眩晕快感。  
云熙的蛋蛋在吴磊结实的胸腹上摩擦，两个玉色之人的性游戏，让两个人都尽情地叫喊了个痛快。罗云熙早已分不清，每次他往后坐时候，从气管里涌上来那发抖的颤声呻吟，是因为被痛快撸到了玉茎柱头，还是被透彻地顶到了红心。  
“磊磊，要爆炸了，你也快了吧？”  
“我还早，想射你就射吧。”  
“那你稍稍停一下，我要跟你一块儿……”  
吴磊听云熙说，就立刻放慢了速度，也停下了乱摸乱咬的手和嘴，轻缓又宠溺地把双手放在了罗云熙纤细的腰际，然后又张开五指围住云熙圆翘的臀，来回揉来回揉。  
吴磊的动作比起刚才迸裂的狂暴缓和了好些，云熙的表情也不是那种即将高潮的难忍样子。他呼了一口气，舒展开了眉头，享受着身下宛如浪花拍石岸的快感。云熙跟着忽轻忽重的节奏，飘悠悠地随波逐流。云熙是浪花，磊磊是石头，他硬邦邦地溅起云熙后穴内噗嗤喧哗的水声。  
“云熙，你真美～” 吴磊情不自禁地伸手揪住云熙左胸上紧致的小乳头，紧接着又把嘴凑了上去，轻轻地含舔，用舌头尽情吸奶挑逗。  
“好痒。” 云熙咯咯地笑起来，“我们再换一个姿势吧，我想一直吻你。”  
吴磊了点点头，翻身把云熙压在了身下，把他的分开的双腿一边一个扛在肩上，俯下身去，又把阳物直愣愣地洞穿了进去。  
嘴巴磁铁般吸住，唇舌交缠，变幻反覆，隐约间，还带着最初的草莓清香味。云熙从娇喘里发出心满意足的闷哼，舌头也哼来哼去地滚动。云熙身下的穴口也跟着他的嘴不停翕动，肉壁死死地包住小吴磊蠕动。云熙搂住吴磊的手，沿着对方脊背鬼魅一样地游走，把大小都吴磊箍紧得舒爽。  
两个人吻得酣畅淋漓，再加上一系列的剧烈活动，双双满头爆汗。  
罗云熙在吴磊身下嚷道：“磊磊，你再靠近一点，我也要吸你的奶头。”  
吴磊一直没停下大力搅动罗云熙的穴。此时他猛劲一冲，罗云熙的整个人都被贯通，“斯哈～～” 罗云熙刚发出一声特别痛快的惊呼，磊磊的前胸就出现在了云熙面前。他用牙尖去轻咬，还把口水舔的到处都是，把吴磊的奶头四周咬得到处都是横七竖八、红红的口水牙印。  
吻够了，云熙松开了吴磊，让他抬起身来畅快冲刺。与此同时，他也握住自己下体那粉中透出滴血红的玉茎，开始又深又长的的撸动套弄。  
“啪，啪，啪……” 在这个两腿肩上扛的姿势下，吴磊撞击时候的声音清脆，过分响亮地令人羞红脸。  
热潮沿着吴磊的两股中间，不断地推送着烫人的高温到罗云熙那里。阳具钻入肠壁体内深邃的甬道，着火。吴磊和罗云熙，合体的连接处，黏糊不堪，宛如章鱼的吸盘，吴磊永远被罗云熙肠壁里面的吸盘给吸进去。  
吴磊感觉自己的双腿之间，胯的中央，宛如搓起来了一个炎炎夏日艳阳底下燃烧的大火球，急需发射出去，否则它就要随时炸裂开来。  
而罗云熙还在不停地在吴磊的阳物火球上火上浇油，在他疯狂的擦撞里，分泌出黏黏乎乎的液体，在润滑中格外冒火。  
在罗云熙的前端玉茎上飞快的拨弄里，他已经充盈直立到了如满风的帆船。  
“我要射了！” 罗云熙一路高歌狂奔。  
玉泉股暖，带着体内掀起的热潮，全部都喷溅了出来，射到了吴磊的腹肌上，还有他自己的胸膛上，他癫疯一样地抽搐着身体。  
吴磊伸出手指把自己身上到处都是精液抹了几下，送进自己嘴里，品尝着他的味道。  
吴磊看着罗云熙瘫软着浑身发抖的样子，余波让他凝望自己的红眼尾格外色情，吴磊用嘴吸干净了罗云熙身上的精液，含在嘴里，喂给云熙吃，两个人一人咽下了一半，然后在满嘴的精液里疯狂舌吻。  
“我也快了。”  
“我要你射进我身体里。”  
吴磊喘着粗气，把罗云熙飞快地又翻了一面，让他趴着躺在床上，他也爬上了对方的桃花穴口上，闭眼忘情地抽动着。他硕大的阳物，死死地把罗云熙的洞口堵得毫无缝隙，只有两个人的爱液于无声中滋润着彼此。  
忽然间，吴磊感到体内的热浪从中间劈开了自己，自头顶灌下来，滚滚而过，身下的火球被射了出去。  
吴磊仰天长啸，“啊”的那一声，痛快无比。  
汗液顺着他前胸滴落在罗云熙的背上和臀上，他又留恋地在云熙的穴内抽送了几下，才长呼着一口气，从里面缓缓把阳物拔了出来。  
罗云熙稍稍侧过屁股，他朝吴磊大开的长腿中央，吴磊灌进去的白色半透明浆液，很快就满溢了出来，顺着罗云熙艳桃色的细口，一汩汩地成股涌出。  
吴磊的精液顺着罗云熙的会阴，流到了粉色蛋蛋上，还淌到了大腿根上，染湿了身下的白床单。  
罗云熙伸手沾了一点儿，舔食了以后，好奇地说：“咦？怎么还是有股草莓味……”  
吴磊倒了下来，趴在罗云熙的肩头，伸嘴把罗云熙举在那儿的手指上残留的精液也吃了，“那你是喜欢我的味道，还是喜欢草莓的味道？”  
他们开始软下来的鸡儿，也让他们变得更温柔了起来。  
罗云熙很喜欢磊磊从背后抱住自己，压在自己身上的感觉，安心，又温暖。  
“那就是让我选草莓味的精液，还是精液味的草莓呗。”  
罗云熙一翻身，滚进吴磊的怀里，拉过来他的手臂，枕在他都是汗滴的脖颈里，使劲吸着鼻子，就爱闻他的汗味和腋下的体味。  
吴磊吻着罗云熙的汗津津，发丝如水草一样乱纷纷的额头，坏笑着说：  
“你倒是提醒我了，我们那一盆草莓还没吃完呢……”  
吴磊一伸手拿过来放在一旁床头柜上的草莓盆，拾起一颗草莓，就要干坏事……

屋内顿时充满了两人嬉笑打闹的声音。  
草莓，或你，  
都是幸福（性福）美满的味道。


End file.
